gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Show Discussion
/pony/ (previously known as /''show'''''/) '''is the "high-class pony-related discussion" board. It is where most of the more serious discussions take place, including episode discussion and general speculation on more serious topics such as "What is the level of technology in Equestria?" and "If ponies are vegetarian, how did Spike have a fishing rod in 'A Dog and Pony Show' when there is no need for fishing in Equestria?" (The answer to the latter being "How else would Fluttershy feed the otters?"). Before /oat/ was created, /pony/ was also home to the more crazy aspects of pony related discussion, such as "MODS ARE ASLEEP, POST HUMANS" and "APPLEJACK APPRECIATION THREAD #-1". At the end of Winter, /pony/ was renamed to /show/ for a while. Over the spring of 2012, /pony/ (or /show/ at the time) was been home to many derails, often of explicit nature. Later that summer, MLPchan's /pony/ board was opened, however, the traffic it received outside of /pony/ after dark was notably much smaller than that of Ponychan's. Present-Day /pony/ The difference between the /pony/ boards on their respective sites has partially diverged. On Ponychan Eventually, at the inclusion of allowing official comics to the discussion of the show, the board name was restored back to /pony/ to allow for the connotations of all official pony-related releases. Despite the effects of the hiatus, /pony/ still remans reasonably active and organized. It's organized to the point where the use of proper spoilers prior to the general availability of the episode or movie are enforced. However, the mods have mentioned that they find the community there very self moderated and hardly have to intervene. While the moderation there has been criticized for accounting people's feelings more than the validity of the argument in the past, it has well improved since, and the mods currently remain in more-so a hands off stance on the discussion. On MLPchan MLPchan's /pony/ board is also notorious for its more relaxed moderation, which seems to befit the community there, as there are no rules on episode spoilers. However, troll threads would often be bumped repeatedly when they themselves are an obstruction and may be better off deleted. The most peculiar difference of them all is the fact that MLPchan's /p/ad thread resides here, and the staff has been largely criticized for it. Reasons of that include the fact that /p/ad is entirely off-topic and does not comply to the rules. Additionally, /p/ad is the largest serial on the site, thus these nightly threads and abandoned previous threads effectively choke out almost half of the traffic on the front page, from what little there is left to talk about in the hiatus. This can be counteracted by adding stickies, like a "Season anticipation thread". However, we have not seen any hiatus stickies yet. "Trolling /show/" As one Trip Foalins once noted in his compendium, "The Art of Making an Ass of Yourself at the Expense of Others", /show/ was notoriously easy to troll. Any post about the episode "Mysterious Mare Do Well" will cause the board to explode into a riotous frenzy of name calling, poor logic, and baseless accusations; though a few of the more artful trolls have since abanonded this topic except for the rare cases in which they are feeling lazy. Other popular techiniques for trolling the board include attacking individual characters for being "mary sues" or "two dimensional"; favorites include Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Sadly, this works as well as the above method. Really, any post about the show that somebody on /show/ disagrees with will probably cause butthurt on the board, with the primary determinates of sucess being either subtlety or the ability to make absurd arguments appear plausible. Category:Boards Category:Featured Articles Category:Ponychan Category:Shows